


Fire & Ice Make Steam

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Super original title. I know. Just enjoy the Rupphire.





	

Ruby clasped Sapphire's hands and looked into her eye with a mischievous grin. Sapphire gave her a look and a roll of the eye but offered up a small kiss. Ruby's grin threatened to overtake her face as she quickly kissed her back. They both giggled. Ruby continued kissing her blue gf with delight on her mouth and across her cheeks. She made her way down her neck. Sapphire clasped her hands tighter and let out a small squeak of anticipation. Ruby moved her way down Sapphire's shoulder, kissing a trail along the way. She slid the sleeve of her dress down Sapphire's arm then did the same to the other before sliding the dress down to her waist, exposing the soft blue mounds beneath. Sapphire smiled up at her sweetly.

Ruby's mouth hung in awe for a moment before Sapphire pulled her towards herself and kissed her deeply. Ruby came to and started kissing her gently down the front of her neck. Sapphire arched her back in acceptance as she continued down her chest. She kissed her again on the lips, their tongues dancing, every touch setting her aflame.  Ruby brought her hands down Sapphire's sides, caressing every curve along the way, until she made her way down to her hips. She eagerly slipped the dress off the rest of the way. Her eyes danced along her Sapphire's pale blue body with adoration. Sapphire giggled and rolled her eye before she snatched off Ruby's headband and threw it to the side.

They both giggled as they quickly stripped Ruby's clothes off and threw them to the side, sneaking in small kisses across each other's body as they went. Sapphire pressed a hand to Ruby's chest, pushing her gently to her back. She slid herself between Ruby's legs and began fondling her ample breasts, running her icy fingers alongside her nipples and making them stand up. She smirked with satisfaction at the small shivers of pleasure she sent through Ruby's body. Ruby ran her finger's through Sapphire's long hair, guiding her head towards her own. Sapphire slid beside Ruby. They kissed each other passionately and Sapphire ran the tips of two of her fingers up the inside of Ruby's thigh. She found her prize and gently ran her fingers through the bushy hair between Ruby's legs. She let out a moan and kissed Sapphire hard on the mouth, she was quickly getting wet. Sapphire indulged her by sliding one icy finger along her labia, Ruby gasped with satisfaction. Sapphire removed her hand and kissed Ruby firmly on the mouth before she pulled away. She slid her body between Ruby's legs and started kissing a line down her stomach. She began kissing her knee, then her thigh, and continued downward. She slid the tip of her cold tongue between Ruby's lips causing her to give a frustrated moan. She slowly ran her tongue up the length of Ruby's vagina. She rolled her tongue repeatedly around her clitoris and slid two fingers inside of her, which Ruby greedily accepted. She kissed and sucked on her clit as she rhythmically probed her fingers in and out, Ruby squirmed with the motion, she squeezed her eyes closed and breathed heavily. Sapphire continued, sliding more fingers into her lover. Ruby moved her hips against Sapphire's hand, eager for more. She happily obliged, making a fist and pressing it slowly into her. Ruby began panting and clenched her hands. She shivered with ecstasy, her body arching, as Sapphire's icy hand pulsed in and out of her body.

"S-Saph- ah- ah-," was all she managed before her whole body shuddered. She began to gush all over as she moaned and contorted, her body writhing with pleasure.

Sapphire removed her hand and smiled with pride as she watched Ruby panting. She slid on top of her, her legs on either side of Ruby's body. Ruby looked up at her with delight, gently stroking her thighs and only just catching her breath. Sapphire knelt down, bracing her hands against Ruby's shoulders as she gave her a long, slow kiss. She pulled back and moved herself forward,straddling Ruby's head. She ran one of her hands through Ruby's hair and smiled down at her as Ruby lovingly fondled her butt. Ruby gave small, teasing kisses to the inside of her leg. She slowly ran her entire tongue, flat over the length of Sapphire's vagina. She gave a small closed-lip moan in response. Sapphire clenched a fist in Ruby's hair and pulled as Ruby ran her tongue in a slow circle around her clit. She continued, rubbing the tip of her tongue repeatedly up and down her labia. She pulled one side of Sapphire's lips into her mouth, sucking them for a long moment before doing the same to the other side. Sapphire melted as Ruby began to lap at her privates, flicking her tongue around her clit. She gasped and closed her eye as she ran the fingers of her free hand over one of her own erect nipples. Ruby plunged her tongue deep inside of her and she gasped, pressing her hips down for more. She began panting and Ruby sucked on her clit, rolling gentle circles around it with her tongue.

"ahh, R-Ruby," she moaned.

Ruby continued licking, barely containing the grin creeping across her face. She pressed hard with her tongue, lapping up and down Sapphire's lips. Sapphire gasped and took Ruby's hand in her own, their fingers intertwining and gems gently kissing. Ruby began to grind her tongue in a firm circle around Sapphire's clit, she clasped her hand tighter. Sapphire arched her back and Ruby took the cue, she continued  with renewed vigor. Sapphire let out a small squeak and held her breath for a moment as her entire body began to shake. She gasped as Ruby continued her oral assault, lapping up every drop that spilled from her lover. Sapphire's whole body quaked with pleasure.

Finally she stopped quivering as Ruby gave her small, gentle kisses. Sapphire smiled down at her as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, she stopped and smiled back. Sapphire dismounted and slid alongside Ruby, nestling in the crook of her arm. Ruby pulled her to her chest and they kissed each other deeply.

* * *

 "Garnet, are you alright? You seem distracted," Pearl chirped.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something," Garnet grinned secretly to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it and I'll try to write more stuff like this.


End file.
